Bracing
by Heero91
Summary: A life spent living simple and clean following a man and helping him in his greatest ambition, even after suffering a grievious injury. It sounded better than near crippled, sheltered housewife to the Mayor caste aside for another. And yet she prefered the latter, because its the way he'd say it. An anonymous request. SasuHina. Real life AU. NaruHina established couple. Lemon.


Disclaimer; Nope I don't own any of the Naruto characters.

A request by an anonymous fan. Though I gotta wonder if one day I'll get a request for something other than what is functionally porn. Oh well.

Story-

* * *

"You shouldn't be drinking that Miss Hyuuga." His brusque voice whispered to me and in my paranoia I imagined him so much closer. Chest pushed against my back, arms wrapped around my waist and breath hot on the back of my neck as his teeth loomed closer and closer to the pale skin.

"I'm not on the meds today, I wanted to celebrate." I defended myself leaning against the bar awkwardly as he slide around me, elbows thumping onto the oaken counter as he reached the bar. Smoothly he reached over and plucked the glass of Johnnie Walker and shaved ice from my hand anyway taking an attentive sip.

"Is this blue label?" he asked a little surprised. I sent him a small smile, the former heir was getting too used to the cheap stuff if he sounded that impressed.

"I actually ordered it for you Mr Uchiha, Ino said it was your drink back in the day." Ah yes the day, back when Sasuke and Ino featured on magazine covers every month or two while they pissed away their respective inheritances wreaking havoc across most of Europe and Asia as they went. The bar tender returned to the bar my more dainty choice of an aged white wine in tow.

"A much more fitting drink for the Mayors wife and the Hyuuga corporations heir." Remarked the stoic man raising his glass in cheers an airy whisper of 'slante' accompanying the movement, a souvenir from his time in Dublin. I joined him but only allowed the alcohol to ghost my lips taking a mere drop of a taste while the dark man put his entire drink back and gestured for another drink, a cheaper cousin of the one I'd purchased.

"And of course cheap whiskey for the poor former world traveller." I commented wondering if he'd snap but he never did. Or at least never at me. Rather he just laughed a little into his glass and shot me that crooked grin of his,

"And yet here you are with me while your husband mingles with his assistant." He returned and a couple of months ago I might have slapped him for it. Instead I just cast my gaze over at the tall blonde in his cheerful guest greeting, his secretary the lovely Miss Haruno ghosting his every step. I'd heard she'd been through medical school but had certain problems when it came to actual health care, namely giving concussions to anyone who sparked her hair trigger temper. Of course she was Naruto's childhood friend though and he'd come to her rescue offering a good job with plenty or perks.

For example she had quite the diligent dental plan, there wasn't a lunchtime or late evening shift Naruto didn't whip out his tool and give her mouth a thorough investigation.

"Secretary." I bit out instinctively reaching for my crutches and signalling for the Uchiha to follow me to a more private table, he did without much complaint. I guess I earned special privileges being one of the man's few customers. I still had no idea what possessed him to get into physical therapy. Who'd hire a former playboy thrill seeking sex despot to look after their health. You know, except for me.

"Besides you owe me the end of that story." I mentioned sliding stiffly into the booth taking great pains not to bang my leg absent my painkillers. Would it really be so surprising to learn shy sheltered little Hinata had sparked up a friendship with the Uchiha rouge over dirty stories. When he'd first returned the man had lacked a filter. He'd tell a story or a witty little tale about a drug dealer in Morocco, a stripper that fell in love with him and followed him across Belgium, a Russian Prostitute that first propositioned him then mugged him when he refused, a couple in Shanghai that had wanted him to…well there were a lot of them and he didn't mind telling them over breakfast completely unabridged. Most found it jarring, I found it fascinating.

"This was the one about Ino's friend Shikamaru and the transvestite?" he asked and I choked a little on the wine I'd been attempting to sip with a certain degree of class.

"I hadn't gotten that far in the story had I?" he wised up quickly with a laugh. I shook my head grabbing a napkin to wipe up the spilled wine from my splutter. We sat mostly in comfortable silence after the tale had been restarted and told in depth. I found it strange the difference, Naruto was almost constantly working these days or I figured in some dive hostel with his cherry toned mistress but on the days he wasn't it was awkward. We were supposed to share the same bed and yet we could never talk properly, instead we babbled about stupid things taking turns feeling awkward over meals but never allowing silence to enter the picture. With Sasuke though, the world weary rouge I could be quiet, I didn't worry or feel pressured.

I could still just be comfortable with him even after I started wondering, what those arms would feel like pinning mine, what that broken grin would feel like ravishing me, tasting me, claiming me. What it would be like to for the first time to truly do something bad, to truly be terrible with the man who personified dark desire and carnal paradise. Even when I was wearing tight revealing outfits, letting suspicious moans float during our sessions, pushing my curves against him whenever I could and touching myself to thoughts of what that did to him. Of what he would crave to do to me, what I'd let him do once the charade come to an end. Even then I was comfortable in his company.

An hour and a half and three glasses of wine later the dancing began and I asked my companion to take me home, loveless as our marriage was becoming I didn't need to see my husband dancing with the exotic beauty, and I didn't want to be left stewing on my own once Sasuke was dragged to the floor by some persistent young thing.

The Uchiha helped me, still stable despite considerably more rounds of a rougher drink but we didn't make it out as easily as I hoped, Naruto cut across the dance floor intercepting us as I quested for my coat.

"You're leaving?" he asked absent suspicion and I thought snidely that that wasn't out of trust. Rather he hadn't any interest in me so he couldn't understand that someone else might. No instead he was hurt that he didn't have everyone's attention, someone was ignoring him again.

"Her knee's acting up, I need to get her on her back and stretch her out." I wonder if he put it that way deliberately to try and get a rise out of the Uzumaki or maybe a laugh. Or maybe he just wanted to put thoughts in my mind. Naruto didn't catch it though busy as he was preparing his signature acting piece, the caring husband.

"I see, take care of her then Sasuke. Hinata call me once you feel better okay?" I wouldn't, not after the last time I did to get Sakura's perky practiced 'he's busy right now' spiel to the back ground of his laboured breathing as he paused in pounding away on her pale ass, well almost paused. Really he just slowed the pace and tried to keep quiet.

"Gonna stretch me out huh?" I asked as he helped me into the cabs back seat, he barked an address at the driver and I was disappointed to realise it was my own.

* * *

Not that anyone really wanted to tell the story of how an affair began but I thought mine had a special sense of shame to it. After all it began with Sasuke finding me in the shower, laying on my ass propped in an awkward position. The water had grown cold and I shivered feeling my body grow cold and stiff.

I'd forgotten about our session today and continuously pelted by the cold water I'd called out immediately assuming it was Naruto. The water had stopped and the handsome brunette had plucked my shivering form out of the pool of water. He wore his usual gear, loose navy shorts and a blue v neck t-shirt, it actually took me longer than I would like to admit to realise it was not my husband rubbing me down with the towel and attempting to stave off hyperthermia.

I did the only thing natural though freezing as I was, I pulled the heat source closer. My leg throbbed dully where I had banged it against the tiles and I took my time to just enjoy the position, pinned by his warm body. My lips were pressed against his neck and he tasted of salt, evidence that he'd jogged here and worked up a sweat.

Of course the warmth pooling in my stomach only really came to life when I felt his hardness poking against my stomach. That's how it began.

* * *

"Hinata." I rasped mentally berating myself when I realised how close my tone was to my bedroom one. I expected her to be horrified, disgusted or disturbed. I didn't expect her to laugh throatily running her hands over my back as she pushed her hips up to grind against my own.

"I knew you enjoyed the view." she purred her tongue flickering out to lap at my neck and run its way up to my jaw. I tried to pull away but she held me tight capturing my lips. Whatever resistance I'd had fled me and what began as her stealing a kiss became unquestionably my game.

The towel was abandoned revealing her milky skin as I pressed her deep into the bed probing for access to her mouth. She offered it easily parting her lips as her hands began to pull at my clothing practically tearing my shirt off. I groped at her heavy breasts kneading them together and teasing the hard nipples, they had caught my attention so much during our sessions. When she forsook a bra, or wore a low cut top dangling them before me or pressing them 'accidently' against my chest or arms. She moaned softly burying a hand in my hair as I dipped kissing gently down her cleavage, swirling my tongue around her nipples, biting and nipping and all the while grinding against her naked sex.

Her mewled and reached between us gripping my length through the cotton of my shorts, she kissed and suckled on the skin of my shoulder digging the nails of one hand into my back as the other pumped in an awkward rhythm. I decided to diminish her concentration a bit more trailing a hand down over her stomach and past her neatly trimmed hair. She breathed wetly shuddering as I pushed a finger inside her exploring the moist depths, my thumb swirled just a little forcefully massaging her clit.

"Take the fucking shorts off already." She bit out eyes filled with a furious dark desire I never expected to see from the woman let alone pointed at me. I complied leaning back and pulling the shorts off, she surprised me twisting herself around nimbly despite her injury. Her forehead slick with sweat pressed against my hip as she pushed a hand against my chest easing me backward.

She enjoyed control more than I would have expected starting slow. Her rhythm was slow as she simply pumped my length gently her eyes riveted on my own as her thumb teased the slit and she licked her full lips.

"I've thought of this you know, what you'd taste like, what ways you'd take me. I'd touch myself to it you know, imagining every dirty little way you could corrupt me." She spoke punctuating her points with soft kisses to my shaft. As she finished she opened her mouth and swallowed half the length in one go her eyes shutting as she groaned in pleasure the gentle hum spending sparks along my nerves.

She hadn't been kidding as her hands began to work on herself as she took me deeper and deeper into her wet mouth inch by inch. One hand worked a heavy breast kneading the pale flesh and pinching the puffy pink nipples, the other hand dipped between her legs to work herself furiously. Deeper and deeper she took me her own moans growing more frantic and shaky as both hands moved to tease and finger her wet passage. She finally pulled herself off me reluctantly and rolled onto her back.

"I wanna try that number thing, sixty-niner." She confessed, I considered mentioning she should be on top but abandoned it given her knee. I climbed atop placing my knees either side of her head and taking care to keep the pressure light, it might have been unnecessary though as she quickly gripped my hips and pulled me downwards burying my length half way down her throat hungrily. I allowed her control of my hips as I pushed her pale legs apart.

I decided to forgo any subtlety and follow her example diving right in, I lapped and suckled at her clit tasting the overflowing juices as I pushed a finger inside her. She had nearly swallowed my entire length now and her fingers dug into my back side as she tried to complete the task. Her signal that she wanted to switch position was a very indelicate smack before she pushed my hips upward.

"Fuck." She growled shifting her weight around brow crinkling as she released a low gasp.

"Your leg?" I asked concern and a sense of my so far lacking professionalism flaring to life, her arms were quick to wrap around me pulling me down into a pressed kiss.

"No…Fuck…me." She gasped out grinding on me in her frantic need. Who was I to refuse that sort of command. I pushed inside her rougher than I'd intended as she bucked against me wrapping her good leg around my waist.

Forehead to forehead I lost myself in her opal stare as I pounded her with more and more force, there was an animal need in our movements as she raked my skin with her nails and I bit at her neck tasting the flavour of her sweat slicked skin. The bed creaked and whined in protest but it was drowned out by Hinata's cries of joy and enthusiastic moans.

I slowed and rolled her onto her stomach taking care not to irritate her knee. She pointed out helpfully that she could only do missionary with her damaged knee and I'd better not be thinking of sticking my thing up her rear end.

"Spread your legs further and roll your hips miss Hyuuga." I ordered in the same tone I did during her therapy exercises. It proved my theory as she complied with a low whimper and a shudder of excitement.

"An important position if you're smashed out of your mind. Ino's favourite as it were." I whispered in her ear happy when it seemed to fuel the woman's excitement. The kinky minx wanted to take a walk on the wild side it seemed and every dirty little detail or sordid remark was well received. Letting her know I'd fucked her best friend exactly like this seemed a good start.

I arched my back and re-entered her easily using the new leverage of my position to pump the girl more thoroughly than before. I added a slap to her generous rear when she'd begun to bite down on a pillow to soften her cries and squeals.

"You live on a private estate, scream the walls down Mrs Uzumaki." I commented with another smack. That done it. She'd kept her family name but the use of the teasing Uzumaki had awoken some vengeful sex spirit inside the girl. She screamed and swore with abandon as we set out around the entire mansion.

We fucked in the cars, the sedan, the jeep and the Aston martin; which was actually too small to fuck in properly so I had her on its hood instead first her ass and then her breasts pressed against the wind screen. We did it in the kitchen and I got some creative use out of the vegetable drawer and considerably more out of the sundae bar. The billiards table, bent over her husbands desk, pressed against the work shed in the garden.

We were laying in the Jacuzzi lounging and thoroughly spent, not to mention a little sore on her part, watching the sun set over the hills when I realised that by now Naruto really should have returned home to catch us.

"Where is the dobe?" I broached the subject to the Goddess splayed across my chest. She giggled a little and a hand dipped below the bubbles.

"Away for a few days, I kind of forgot when I fell." She answered with a cute blush. Idiot left his injured wife in this house all alone, my conscious felt a little lighter now.

"Sakura did mention taking a few days off to visit a bed and breakfast." I'd been somewhat surprised when she didn't try and talk me into joining her, guess the vacancy of a bed mate was already filled. Hinata snorted with considerably less malice than she would have before, guess joining the club lessened the bitterness.

"Is this your first time?" she asked quietly. I raised an eyebrow, clearly she hadn't thought I was a virgin before today so it was something else.

"Screwing a married woman, sharing one with Naruto, sleeping with a client, or going to bed with a Hyuuga?" I asked feeling somewhat unclear on the question.

"Yes." She hummed. Ah right, all of the above it is then.

"You're the first one that's been married…to the best of my knowledge. If Uzumaki really is fiddling Haruno then yes, we've slept with the same woman before. First client too believe it or not and do you remember that story I told you, about the night I was in a three way?" I ranted off enjoying her ministrations, another round seemed to be on the cards.

"You didn't sleep with my sister." She growled warningly though I attributed the anger more to confessing my past involvement with Sakura.

"Nope, Neji actuall. That was a wierd night." not to mention I'd drank enough to slay most large mammals. Her hand stopped moving and I resisted the urge to whine.

"I think my father would be interested to know who got his precious nephew started on chasing boys." She teased me the hand moving again as she shifted onto my lap a little awkwardly, I grabbed her hips to steady her as she slowly descended impaling herself on my length.

"Guess that places me in your power Miss Hyuuga." I whispered brushing her hair back and blowing in her ear, she groaned and pulled my hands up to her swinging breasts.

"Better get to work then boy, earn my silence." She threw back beginning her single legged ride awkwardly.

Oh no, it won't be silence I'll be getting out of her tonight. Definitely not silence.

* * *

And that is the request finished with, any feedback or opinions are welcome and I do hope you've thoroughly enjoyed.

Review if you've a heart.

R&R


End file.
